


A Heartfelt Reunion

by lynndyre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Reichenbach AU where Mycroft did not know that Sherlock survived.</i>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	A Heartfelt Reunion

Sherlock glared across the desk at Mycroft, brotherhood made manifest despite his rumpled cleaners uniform, apparently irritated not to have occasioned greater response. Perhaps he'd been hoping to add a third to his fainting total. Mycroft schooled his features into utter blandness, and took a deep breath against the irritating tightness in his chest. 

"Since you've deduced as much, I will say that yes, I was informed of your arrival - and indeed of your survival - prior to your entry into the building." Carefully excised was the duration of his notice, the recording had reached him little more than a half an hour before. "I'm glad to know you've at least taken Doctor Watson into your confidence, since that's more than you've done for anyone these past three years."

The tightness refused to be dispelled. Sherlock made snide commentary on the likelihood of allies simply causing his death, and the constriction came into sharper relief, almost pain. "And your plans for your allies now? Should they still choose to assist you?"

The trap was well set, but it was only sensible to have additional backup in place should the police fail. Much as he would have liked, Mycroft could not, had never been able to refuse anything Sherlock truly needed. 

There was not enough air in the room, and as Sherlock plotted, Mycroft took the unprecedented step of loosening his tie. 

He was able to provide a secure connection that allowed Sherlock to pinpoint and flag the last of Moran's overseas accounts, but by the time Sherlock had finished Mycroft was sweating, and the pain filled his chest in slow waves.

He smiled at the angry curiosity in Sherlock's expression. "When you go, would you mind asking Anthea to come in? It's a shame you didn't bring John with you." Evidently the natural consequences of his lifestyle choices had caught up with him. It was a pity Sherlock would have another reaction to catalogue for his bag of tricks.

From far away and just at the end of his arm's reach, Sherlock shouted for Anthea to call triple-nine, and Mycroft's hand fisted in the fabric of his waistcoat, over his heart.


End file.
